Detection and identification (or at least classification) of unknown substances have long been of great interest and have taken on even greater significance in recent years. Among methodologies that hold particular promise for precision detection and identification are various forms of spectroscopy, especially those that employ Raman scattering. Spectroscopy may be used to analyze, characterize and identify a substance or material using one or both of an absorption spectrum and an emission spectrum that results when the material is illuminated by a form of electromagnetic radiation (e.g., visible light). The absorption and emission spectra produced by illuminating the material determine a spectral ‘fingerprint’ of the material. In general, the spectral fingerprint is characteristic of the particular material facilitating identification of the material. Among the most powerful of optical emission spectroscopy techniques are those based on Raman-scattering.
Raman-scattering optical spectroscopy or simply Raman spectroscopy employs an emission spectrum or spectral components thereof produced by inelastic scattering of photons by an internal structure of the material being illuminated. These spectral components contained in a response signal (e.g., a Raman scattering signal) produced by the inelastic scattering may facilitate determination of the material characteristics of an analyte species including, but not limited to, identification of the analyte. Surface enhanced Raman-scattering (SERS) optical spectroscopy is a form of Raman spectroscopy that employs a Raman-active surface. SERS may significantly enhance a signal level or intensity of the Raman scattering signal produced by a particular analyte species. In particular, in some instances the Raman-active surface comprises regions associated with the tips of nanostructures such as, but not limited to, nanorods. The tips of the nanorods may serve as nanoantennas to concentrate an illumination field to further enhance the strength of the Raman scattering signal.
While SERS and SERS using nanorods may be useful in a wide variety of detection and identification applications, there may be instances that require or at least benefit from being able to enable SERS in a controlled manner. Such controlled enabling may be problematic to implement.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the preceding drawings.